The Fullmetal and the Fullmetal Animal Alchemists
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: Taylor:After suffering in a science lab, the Tora' s and the Ookami' s learn alchemy and meet the Elric brothers. We don't own anything! I suck with summaries! Sydney:And story titles! Taylor:Shut up emo wolf! At least it make sense! Sydney:MAKES sense. Use proper grammar woman! Taylor:I said shut it!


**Taylor: Cutting to ze chase!**

**Eclipse: Sydney owns herself and Unity. Taylor owns me and the story. Nothing else. It'll be age eight Sydney's Point of view.**

**Sydney and Unity: Enjoy!**

**Sydney: Ya bastards!**

**Eclipse: *hits Sydney with frying pan***

**Sydney: Hey! That's MY thing!**

***Eclipse and Sydney fight. Again***

**Taylor&amp;Unity: -_-', 0_0…**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

My face was wet with tears. Tears for the victims around me as well as myself. Pain was flowing through my body, I couldn't see through my left eye, I couldn't feel my legs or my left hand, and my hospital gown was soaked in my blood. I _could_ hear two people screaming, however. One was my best friend, Taylor. The other one was the damn stripper perv, her older brother Eclipse. Their screams rang loud and crystal F***ING clear throughout my ears. This made me worry over my older, but sweeter sister, Unity. I haven't heard her for a few minutes now. 'Please God. Let her be asleep so she can wake up', I prayed as I bit back a scream as sharp pain shot threw me and a few more tears fell. I was past the point of weeping over the others, so these tears were for myself now.

I hesitantly peered to the right to check on Taylor. Bad timing. One of those "Doctors" was pulling out yet another one of her bones, while another one was replacing that bone with a rubber one full of bone marrow, ignoring her cries of agony and pleads for mercy.

Next to her was Eclipse. They chopped his right arm right off as if it were just meat in a butcher shop, and began removing one of his lungs. In his mid-scream his head flopped over and his eye was a milky blank and half closed. They had taken his right eye out. He, hopefully, passed out. The room became deadly silent as Taylor finally blacked out as well.

Looking to my left, I saw Unity, who was already out cold thanks to her sedation shot…Well, they give all of us sedation shots actually…Her face had tear streaks, and a little bit of splattered blood on it, and I wanted to reach out and comfort her, to tell her that this blood covered hell was only a bad dream, but I couldn't, thanks to those damn ropes that kept me in place. My parents and foster parents gave me only ONE job:Take care of Unity. And I failed that one job. I failed. I finally decided to see her condition. Her legs, and left arm was cut off. "Oh, Uni. I'm so sorry", I whispered to her before I began to weep.

Hearing a drill and feeling pain below my left knee told me that, I too, had lost one of my limbs. Now, I was screaming my head off. I struggled and moved about within my ropes, but they wouldn't F***ING break! No matter how much pain it all was, I stayed awake throughout the entire operation. And I never stopped struggling.

They repeated my living hell to my right leg, left hand and my- 'They-they took out my eye? THEY TOOK OUT MY F***ING EYE?! THEY TORTURED MY SISTER, MY BEST FRIEND AND HER BROTHER, AND NOW THEY TOOK MY EYE?! Their deaths shall be slow and painful! I promise you that, bastards! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!' I hissed as they screwed around with my eye in a Petri dish. They took, more or less, ten minutes to mess with it, and then I saw something odd with my new left eye. It asked me if I wanted to go onto the internet or take a picture (Camera). 'There's no time for crap like that! My family needs me!'

I activated the camera mode and saw another one of the 'doctor' ass holes with it, and the worse part of that horrible image: the fact that he had a needle in his hand. I bit back another scream as the needle broke into my skin and pushed in an unknown scarlet liquid into my body. I looked over to Taylor who got the same treatment, but was given a second shot. Eclipse and Unity soon followed. After he finished with Unity's shot, I felt…stronger all of a sudden.

I broke through the belts that held me down with little to no effort, and clawed the man's leg and twisted his arm as well. 'Payback's a bitch,' I thought bitterly as I hobbled over to Unity on my new legs and broke the belt that was holding her down. And then I finally killed that screaming wimp of a doctor with a simple twist of his neck. If you expected me to feel guilty that I, an 8 year old, took a person's life, you are DEAD wrong! I would've GLADLY killed him a thousand times over if I could!

I then walked over to Taylor and broke her belts, just as I felt a sharp pain on my tail bone and the top sides of my head. Two more scientist ran into the room to suffer. Hey, I don't like killing as much as Taylor, Uni and Eclipse-actually, I do like it. But only to people who really really REALLY deserved that kind of punishment. My friends probably find it wrong, but they would have done the same in my shoes. I pounced on them and basically ripped them to sheds from the feet up with my teeth and nails, the only thing on my mind: 'Kill, kill, KILL.'

I panted like crazy, but was eventually able to calm my breathing down. I waited and waited, but nobody else came for me.

I sighed with relief and walked over to the older lunar stripper and broke his belts, too. "Carrying them's gonna be tough since I'm the only awake", I said to myself as I quickly put our clothes on myself and their sleeping person's. I then gingerly put them on the floor, and broke the empty wall with my new robotic hand. I was content, there was an escape to the outside world! I, smothered in blood, dragged Eclipse and Taylor, while carrying Unity on my back to a nearby town, letting the rain wash away my sins, and my friend's pain.

That, audience, was our tragic beginning to our new adventure.

* * *

**~~~Authors notes~~~**

**Sydney:Whoo! Got da damn chapter done!**

**Eclipse:Why are talking like a gangster?**

**Sydney:'CAUSE I CAN MUTHA F***A!**

**Taylor, Eclipse&amp;Unity:*sweat drop*Forgive her. She's bored. And likes to make stuff ten times more dramatic then it should be. (Taylor: For now on, you can't overly change the fic!) Please read, review follow and favor this story and give it lots of love! See ya next time!**

**Everyone:One Peice OUT!**


End file.
